


Тень / Shadow

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Bad Ending, Childhood, Gen, Great Beasts, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Как претенденты встретили Зверя





	Тень / Shadow

И тогда тропу перечеркнула тень.

Великий Лес в изумлении затаил дыхание — точно так же, как и вцепившиеся в поводья коней мальчишки в доспехах.

«Как?», — вероятно, успели подумать в звенящей тишине все они — кроме одного.

Эта часть чащи считалась безопасной. Хоть на мальскую малость менее смертоносной, чем те угодья, что не лежали бок о бок с Альдуруком.

Кто бы их сюда послал, заронись в его разум хоть капля подозрения, что они найдут? Их же...

Правда — тот же Зверь. Кто закрыл перед ней глаза, тот обрек себя на беду. 

Их, пятерку претендентов, затем и отпустили в патруль без посвященного рыцаря, чтобы дать им поверить: скоро, очень скоро с них будут спрашивать, как со взрослых. Скоро допустят к испытанию. А пока — поищите не потерянное и защитите не атакованное...

Лев негодовал большую часть объезда: давно видел себя достойным участия в настоящей, беспощадной Охоте. Перечеркнул ведь Орден сословное деление, так почему бы не отбросить предрассудки и не поставить его на то место, где от его талантов будет больше пользы? 

Вцепившийся теперь в пистолет Кариил, должно быть, тоже негодовал: как же, уступить звание командира. И не сверстнику, а тому, кто меньше всех проходил в учениках. Пусть даже самозванец — и первый в стрельбе и поединках. Какая разница, что он выше их на две ладони или чей он сын, ведь не это делает рыцарем. Толку-то — ровно как в их бесполезном объезде, вот смешно!

Негодование вмиг забылось, когда через гребень холма перемахнул Зверь.

 

Тварь косолапила всеми шестью ногами. Она походила на гигантскую амфибию, самую уродливую из тех, что всплывали из грязных глубин лесных заводей. Только даже у самой уродливой не было раздвоенной пасти, утыканной сотнями, тысячами игл, заменивших зубы. Жирно блестела покрытая окаменевшими наростами бородавок шкура. 

Будто манила в полумраке — возьми да выпусти всю обойму. Если повезет, получишь плащ, подобный тому, что носит глава Рыцарей Стали — который не пробить ни одному пистолету.

Почему не стреляешь по Зверю, глупый?..

Поднимались и опадали дряблые мешки на боках, похожие на зловонные опухоли.

Зверь ядовит, вмиг понял Лев. Ядовит, а ещё стоит выше них по склону.

Выпустит яд — и конец маленьким рыцарям.

— Уходите, — рыкнул Лев. 

В страхе помчались прочь секунды. Тварь копила в себе отраву, приближая миг, когда сможет с ними покончить. Она могла кинуться вперед и разорвать их в клочья зубами, но пока медлила. Пока.

Во Льве заговорил инстинкт, оплаченный кровью, полученный темными ночами его первой и самой долгой охоты. Зверь не кинется, потому как ему в своей ленивой, отработанной на дюжинах жертв злобе проще убить отравой.

— Уходите, быстро. Я управлюсь, — повторил Лев, не слыша шума копыт, только скрип металла. — Я тебе этот пистолет в ухо затолкаю, пошел отсюда!..

Яд прикончит их, пройдет сквозь броню, прогрызет плоть до костей. Такой Зверь — грозный противник даже для отряда рыцарей. Но Лев — о, Лев бы управился. Пережил бы даже попадание отравы на кожу, если до этого дойдет еще раз.

— Ты с ума сошел?.. — подал голос кто-то за спиной, может, вечно взъерошенный Мадеас. Голос ломался, звучал почти по-мальчишески.

— Я здесь командир! Уходи!

С Лютером поспорь, сказал бы Лев, но хруст пожухлой осенней травы послушно стал удаляться. Тварь следила с сытым любопытством, приподняв толстые веки. Под лоснящейся шкурой медленно перекатывались мускулы.

Легкая добыча отступила. Мир сузился до двух детей леса — двух хищников, готовых бороться за право не превратиться в жертву.

Конь задергал ушами — глупое, ненадежное животное, — и Лев крепче сжал поводья. Ткнул пяткой в бок, заставляя его обходить Зверя по кругу, а Зверя — вращать головой. Он вызвался стать препятствием, победителем твари.

Мишенью — не соглашался.

Дернулись, почти не сдувшись, мешки-опухоли, готовые к атаке. В приоткрывшейся пасти Зверя желтыми пятнами блеснули иглы-зубы. 

Сейчас, решил Лев, готовясь пришпорить коня. Оружие привычно оттянуло руку.

Справа и слева вдруг раздался стремительный топот. 

«Как?», — успел подумать Лев. Инстинкты на миг предали его, отказавшись понимать, перехватить или ударить идиотов, ринувшихся мимо него в атаку.

Этой секунды хватило, чтобы маленькие рыцари всадили оружие в раздутые бока Зверя.

 

Яд взорвался моментально. Лопнувшие мешки окатили пролесок душной пеленой, желтоватой, словно свет умершей зари. 

Великий Лес страдальчески поморщился — или, может, Лев инстинктивно зажмурился сам, защищая глаза от просочившейся сквозь прорези шлема отравы. 

Конь встал на дыбы, сбрасывая его — ненадежное животное. Лев с трудом приземлился на четвереньки, перекатился, вскочил под звенящий в ушах истошный крик. Булькающий, нечеловеческий — Зверь выплеснул слишком много боли для вчерашних мальчишек. 

Зверь ревел не тише от боли и негодования, крутил боками, пытаясь избавиться от вонзившегося в уязвимую часть туши металла. Толстые лапы подминали под себя конвульсивно дергающиеся остатки тел. 

— Я здесь командир, — зачем-то повторил Лев, несостоявшийся хищник, за которого вступился молодняк. Руку полоснуло болью — зубы-иглы с легкостью прошли сквозь защитную перчатку. И с трудом нашаренный на траве меч вонзился в приоткрытую пасть Зверя.

Трех ударов было бы достаточно, если бы речь шла лишь о том, чтобы добить, но клокотавшему в груди Льва пламени не хватило бы и сотни. Раздиравшая его боль требовала сражения, битвы, отмщения. Но Великий Лес снова затих, пряча монстров в чаще. А Зверь — Зверь просто издох, опрокинувшись на мешанину тел.

Лев был последним.

В наступившей тишине послышался негромкий стон, который было слишком просто перепутать с шумом ветра.

Вытащить тело из-под туши было несложно, даже невзирая на покрытые кровью до локтей руки.

Парнишка — наверное, Мадеас, слишком уж пострадало освобожденное от смявшегося шлема лицо — еще дышал, но можно было не звать лекаря, чтобы понять: один из следующих вдохов станет последним.

— Зачем? — Лев ожидал ярости в собственном голосе, но ее не было, как и остального. — Я уйти сказал!

— Ты собирался... умереть вместо нас. 

— Я не собирался, — опешил Лев. — Я бы...

Отсек Зверю голову. Вышел бы победителем, забрал бы ее в качестве трофея. Догнал бы, и тогда все бы вернулись обратно. 

Если бы они подчинились.

— Да я бы... — повторил он. Зря выбросившие свои жизни глупцы заслуживали того, чтобы услышать эти слова. Лев так и не научился понимать этих людей, ставящими выше то эмоции, то выгоду, то приказы.

Но наитье шепнуло: неведение будет милосерднее.

Правда — тот же Зверь. У нее нет пощады.

 

— Он сказал: я ценнее.

Лютер молчал, ожидая продолжения. Знал по опыту — однажды приемный сын заговорит снова, нужно лишь проявить терпение и быть неподалеку.

Только в последний раз молчание выдалось слишком долгим — несколько недель. Лев принес искалеченные тела товарищей, коротко рассказал, как столкнулся со Зверем — и будто забыл, что научился говорить.

Рыцарю ли не знать, как порой жестоки уроки Калибана?..

— Я спросил, кто ему такое сказал, — наконец подал голос Лев.

— А он?

— А он умер. Я не приказывал — я не просил — умирать вместо меня, Лютер.

— Не приказывал, — согласился Лютер — что ещё он мог сказать? Кого обвинить? — Они должны были тебе подчиниться, верно. Но люди не всегда слушаются разума. Этим мы лучше механизмов из старых легенд. Этим и хуже. Ты должен понять, потому что однажды ты поведешь куда больше людей. Твои товарищи поверили, что ты собираешься...

— Если они поверили, что я — ценнее, то тем более должны были подчиниться мне безоговорочно, Лютер, — перебил Лев. — И я клянусь — больше никто и никогда не нарушит моего приказа.

И Лев отступил назад, и его побелевшее лицо перечеркнула тень.

Лютер нахмурился, глядя, как в глазах приемного сына появляется странный блеск. Он бы дорого дал, чтобы узнать, что задумал Лев.

— Я имел в виду не это, парень... — Лютер замешкался, подбирая слова.

Лев пожал плечами. Он уже поклялся — что больше никогда не даст повода думать, будто готов ради кого-то умереть.


End file.
